


【智润】信任丧失-车

by silencer_sato



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencer_sato/pseuds/silencer_sato





	【智润】信任丧失-车

松本润一进门就被大野按倒在地，没有痛觉的恶魔松本假装发出一声抱怨的喊痛声。  
比他力气大得多的大野根本没理会装模作样的松本，他故意留出了一点点指甲，轻轻划过躺在地上的松本的脖子。  
“……你不是很讨厌舔嘴唇吗？”  
松本觉得有点痒，他笑着想躲开大野的指尖，却又觉得刺激。  
“我以为这样会让你觉得兴奋一点。”  
大野半眯着眼睛，蛇瞳在黑暗里闪着光。  
“嗯？”松本懒懒地哼了一声，故意用胯下顶了顶骑在他身上的大野，“你觉得我还不够兴奋？”

“做好准备吧，小恶魔。”  
大野低下头亲了一口松本的嘴唇，低声说着。  
“海妖的体力可比你好太多了。”

 

七手八脚地挪到床上的松本在大野很帅地一把脱掉上衣的时候就已经硬得发疼了，他手忙脚乱地脱着自己的衣服，被大野给制止了。  
大野用他的尖利的指甲把松本的衣服直接划开了。  
包括裤子和内裤。

这种危险的感觉让松本更加兴奋得厉害，他趁大野低头脱裤子的时候稍微用了一点自己家的力量，把受到惊吓的大野扑倒在床上，他把垂到眼前的头发一把撸到后面，露出来好看的额头和美人尖，正打算说今晚我来，没想到一下又被大野把主导权夺了去。  
“我说过的吧，”大野闷声笑着，咬了一口松本的喉结，“海妖力气大着呢。”  
松本还不死心：“你会吗？”  
大野笑了一声。  
“你来试试？”

 

当松本被大野吻得头昏脑涨的时候，他才知道，几千年的岁月不是白活的。  
那个吻比松本经历的所有的吻都要舒服，大野的嘴唇柔软又湿润，还有他经常用的润唇膏的香气。他没什么抵抗地就让大野的舌尖侵入了口腔，结果被搞得起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，双手不受控制地拥住了覆在他身上、跪在他两腿中间的大野。

海妖的体温天生有些低，松本没想到连湿润的舌尖也那么的凉。  
有着温度差异的舌尖交缠在一起的时候，双方同时都打了个颤。可大野似乎完全没有被影响一样，继续长驱直入，恶作剧一样地故意在唇齿之间舔弄，每一下都让眯起眼睛的松本睫毛打着颤。  
大野很有技巧地和松本玩着发生在唇舌之间的游戏，摩挲着松本的舌尖，甚至有几下要探到他的舌根。  
他也是见好就收，丝毫不愿意冷落松本有着痣的嘴唇。大野轻轻咬几下松本的唇，时而吸一下他的舌尖，时而又故意躲开缠绕来的舌尖，独独舔弄着、吮吸着那两片唇。  
松本快被这样长时间、似乎看不到尽头、又停不下来的带有温度差别的吻搞疯了，他的瞳仁随着接吻带来的快感和窒息感放大了一些，体温上升了好多。

他的前端早就被接着吻的大野握住，轻轻又温柔地撸动着。  
大野太温柔了，完全不够。  
松本眯着眼睛，抬起手覆在大野好看的手上，用力捏了捏。  
大野结束了又一个长到松本快喘不过气的吻，垂下眼，含着笑意地看着半晗着眼睛有些恍惚的松本。

“……很着急吗？”  
大野用气音问着。  
“……废话，”松本睁开眼睛，轻喘着说，“太磨蹭了。”  
“这不是……要让你享受一下老人家的风格嘛……”  
大野空着的右手轻轻抚摸着松本锻炼得很好的窄腰，手法色情又下流，把松本摸得哼出了声。  
“恶魔都这么白吗……？”  
哑着声音缓慢说着的大野伸出了舌头，舔过松本白皙又沟壑分明的腹肌。同时他加重了一点左手的力气，木制用力地磨蹭着松本的铃口。  
“唔……”  
松本被刺激得扭了一下腰，发出了一阵床单摩擦的悉悉索索声， 刚刚充满着接吻时啧啧水声的房间里气氛变得更加的旖旎。

大野轻笑，他放开了松本的性器，几乎快要舔遍对方的全身。  
他的唇舌在松本的脖颈和耳朵那里停留了好长的时间，似乎是要在对方的脖子上啃出一个腮一样，啃咬、吮吸，大野的双手也不闲着，像是在摸骨占卜一样地抚摸着松本细腻的皮肤，尤其是在他大腿内侧流连了好长的时间。  
就是绕过了松本的重点部位。

松本被这一连串猛烈又缠绵的刺激搞得全身都软了，他拼着一点力气勾起腿，缠着大野的腰往自己的方向带了一下。  
大野抚慰松本的动作停了下来，看向松本。他的眼睛还是和平时一样的下垂，只是点缀着蓝色光点的眼睛像是酝酿着海啸一样的深邃。  
“呼……我输了，老人家，快点吧。”  
松本脸上泛红，眼圈都红了，他说完这句话之后仰躺在床上，张着嘴不停地喘着。  
“fufu……知道了。”  
大野说完，最后亲了一下松本的喉结。

 

大野已经有很长时间没有品尝过性愛的愉悦了，他插入的一瞬间感觉自己头脑一片的空白，像是见到缪斯女神本人时候一样。

太热了。  
他觉得自己身体的这部分要被松本的内部灼伤一样。

本来就适合性愛的松本的身体没有什么太长的不适期，尽管如此，在大野侵入的一瞬间，松本还是从之前迷迷糊糊的前戏里清醒了一瞬。  
太大了。  
大野给他显现原形的那次，松本就看到了他严重和那张童颜不符的胯下，没想到现在真的侵入了自己身体里。  
松本的手指稍微弯了一下，从他身体里渗出来的催情的魔法让他好受了很多，大野也知道松本这样做的意思是什么，他几乎没什么阻挡地就全数没入了。  
松本还嫌大野有些慢吞吞的，他的双腿直接勾住了大野的腰，让他往里又进入了一些。  
大野的身体被松本这么一带，轻轻撞在了他的光裸着的身体上，发出了一声“啪”的声音。

“你这是……饿狠了啊……”  
大野忍不住笑了起来，被羞得要命的松本抬起身在腰上拍了一巴掌。  
“催情魔法对你也没什么用吗……？”  
松本吐槽。  
“有用啊……马上就有用了……”  
大野说着，顶了一下。

 

大野是个温柔的好情人，松本明明没有痛觉，也是天生适合性愛的恶魔，可大野就是不愿意一上来就凶狠地做爱。  
他花了一点时间小心翼翼地在松本的里面寻找着那个常识里能带来快感的点，在试探的过程中，还不忘记抚慰松本快要抵着他小腹的性器。  
松本被这种缓慢的钝刀子搞得想射又射不出来，搂着大野肩膀的手臂时紧时松，他焦躁得都想对大野下咒了。

就在这个时候，松本突然感觉到了一阵快要灭顶的快感，他的身体不受控制地弹了一下。  
从来没有过这种感觉，松本一脸惊慌地看着一直压抑着呼吸的大野。

“……找到了呢……”  
大野深深地吸了一口气，专门对准那一点开始了猛烈的攻击。

松本觉得自己要疯了。  
从胯、腰，快感顺着脊椎一直攀升到了大脑的中心，他被大野强有力又快速的攻击搞得泪眼涟涟，奶音都被逼了出来。  
他觉得自己像是在海里一样地上下起伏着，双手已经没有抓住大野的力气，如同攀住救生圈一样地死死拽着身下的床单。  
松本听到大野那里的粗重的喘息声，睁开已经被逼出来的生理泪水模糊了的眼睛，努力想要在猛烈的抽插下看清大野的表情。  
天性怕热的大野脸上早就滑下了汗水，他的有些嘟起来的嘴唇微微张着，在夜幕里依旧清晰的肌肉线条流畅又有力，抬起松本大腿的手臂上青筋凸起，显得手臂线条格外的男人味。  
更让松本受不了的是，大野作为塞壬的特征也不受控制地显露了出来。  
他的耳朵变得狭长，看向松本的蛇瞳像是要被蓝色的火焰烧着一样的充满着情欲。

大野感觉到松本的内部骤然缩紧，松本觉得自己要不行了，他喊着大野的名字，抽搐着射了出来。  
他停下了进攻，看着躺在床上高潮了的松本。

松本舒服得翅膀都显了出来，软绵绵地摊在了床上。  
满脸射精后茫然的松本湿漉漉地看着大野，蛇瞳放大到了极点，涣散的眼神让大野又硬了几分。  
他俯下身和身体已经不受控制的松本接了一个温柔又富有安慰性质的吻，看松本稍微缓过来一点点，就又开始动起了腰。

 

挑衅海妖体力的自己真的太傻了。  
松本混沌的脑子里只剩下这一个相对完整一点的念头。

射精过后敏感得要命的身体又一次地感受到了快感，不同于上次，这次他感觉自己真的要被大野钉死在床上一样。  
大野完全放开了，作为海妖有些邪性的地方也显露出来，他脑子里只有一个念头：让这个恶魔再叫一声、再叫一声。  
从各个方面知道这个古老的海妖也有着不输于自己对他的欲求，松本很快地又要高潮了。  
大野感觉到松本快要到了，他伸手堵住了松本的铃口。

“……一起……”  
大野附下身体，啃咬着松本的乳首，含糊不清地说着。  
松本已经要失去控制的理智，他随着大野的动作躲开了堵着自己性器的手，接着伸出手臂，死死地搂着大野，嗓子也已经哑掉了。

大野加快了速度，随着松本又一次更加猛烈地收缩着内壁，他也达到了高潮。  
松本觉得自己从内到外都被充满着海洋味道的大野填满了。

 

“喜欢你。”

趴在失神了很长时间的松本身上的大野轻咬着他的胸口，下巴抵着松本的胸膛，抬眼看着他。  
“真的很喜欢你，所以怕你跑掉。”  
回过神来的松本垂下眼看着没有拔出去，反而又变硬了的大野。  
大野也没有什么动作，他只是安静地看着松本，眼神犹如第一次把松本带回家时候一样的温柔。  
松本伸手摸着大野变得尖尖的耳朵，说：

“我知道。”  
“我早就知道了。”


End file.
